All The Things She Said
by TheDevilsVendetta
Summary: Sasuke and Madori prepare to leave Konoha but will their feelings for each other get in the way and will one of them change their minds? Emotional one shot, may be a two shot. SasukeXMadori OC 7 reviews at least please! Hope you like it x


**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my third Naruto one shot/ song fic. This times is about Sasuke and Midori ( an OC my friend created) and when they left the village after deciding to join Orochimaru ( in the anime, Sasuke did this alone...OBV) The song is All the things she said by TATU.**

**Hope you like it and like I said before... I want at least 7 reviews before I write a second part to this one shot. I have decided to make it a two parter but will only do so if I get seven reviews. It isn't alot so PLLEAASSE, even if its just a single word review. Bye for now x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song/ lyrics and I do not own any of the Naruto characters.  
**

**All the things she said**

Midori Koneko knew what people said about her - she was just like the rest of her family- who were cruel, heartless and evil. Maybe they were right but she didn't care. As long as _he_ didn't think that. _He_ who knew the truth. _He _who knew all she longed for was to avenge her clan and all she wanted...was _him_.

Sasuke Uchiha.

----

Sasuke Uchiha knew what people said about him - Born into the infamous Uchiha clan who was massacred at the hands of his own brother, he was just like Itachi, they thought - But he didn't care, as long as _she_ didn't think that._ She_ who knew the truth. _She_ who knew all he longed for was to avenge his clan and all he wanted...was_ her_.

Midori Koneko.

-----

The two had been friends since birth, both clans joined in friendship. Sasuke and Midori were always together, playing, learning and training. It was rare to see one without the other and even when they both graduated from the Hidden Leaf ninja academy they stuck together. Even after the disaster at the chunin exams. People often wondered why they were so close but there were the few who knew... Both the Koneko clan and the Uchiha clan had been murdered by Itachi, in cold blood. Midori and Sasuke had sworn to avenge their clans _together_. You see, as they grew older, graduated into Genin, joined teams and went on missions, Sasuke never showed how much he cared about Midori to anyone and she did the same.

To the world, they were simply allies bound together by vengeance But then some people saw or assumed they did something much more between them. Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka and all the other Sasuke fan girls hated Midori and how she was so close to the object of their desire. Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, even Naruto Uzumaki and all the other Midori fan boys hated Sasuke and how close he was to the object of _their_ desire.

It amused them to no end how people would swoon over the pair and never really know the truth.

Only they knew.

----

Sasuke was sat in his favourite tree along as he remembered the day Midori was so frustrated with everything she came storming into his apartment close to tears and began destroying everything. What she had said, he would never forget.

" Sasuke, were not getting any stronger, those other idiots are in our way. I think we should take up Orochimaru's offer" and then to remind him revealed her cursed seal on her neck identical to Sasuke's.

_All the things she said__,__  
Running through my head__..._

For nights after, the two had talked... And planned. Together Midori and Sasuke knew what they had to do to avenge their clan. They had to get stronger and the only way was to join that snake, Orochimaru.

Being a simple Genin and doing missions wasn't enough.

_Running through my head__,__  
This is not enough__..._

----

Midori was out taking a short walk when she remembered all the time her and Sasuke had spent together and all they had planned. Orochimaru was the key to Itachi, with his help they could become stronger and finally defeat Itachi. It might be the only way.

She sighed, they couldn't be wrong... Everything was at stake and it was all hanging on tonight.

_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost__._

Looking up from the bottom of her best friends favourite tree, she saw Sasuke there. A smile spread across her face, so Midori jumped up and landed beside him. " Hello, Sasuke" she greeted

" Hey, Midori" he replied staring straight ahead not looking at her.

" Got a lot on your mind like me, huh?" Midori asked

Sasuke nodded blankly.

" Were still going do it right? Your still sure?"

_If I'm asking for help it's only because__,__  
Being with you has opened my eyes__._

" Yes, theres no going back now Midori, your not backing out on me are you?"

She leant over and wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him tightly before saying determinedly " never"

_----_

She was the only girl he had and would ever let hug him like that and Midori was the only one he would ever hug back. When no one was there of course, neither of them wanted the others to know how close they were. It would only be a weakness to them.

_Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?__..._

Sasuke hugged her back and closed his eyes, sighing gently. It all depended on tonight, he didn't want Midori to change her mind but he couldn't help but wonder if she had. They shared the same goal in like, to kill Itachi. Midori would never back out on him, Orochimaru wanted her too, her power was equal to Sasuke's even without the Sharingan eyes.

He often wondered if she knew how he felt about her. Sasuke knew what she felt for him, she loved him of course. Even if Midori had never spoken the words. He could see it in her bright yellow eyes. Maybe, she could see he felt the same within his too? He just didn't know... But they'd never tell anyone else... No one needed to know the dark truth,plans and secrets which the two avengers shared.

_I keep asking myself, wondering how__.__  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out__._

_----_

" So tonight then Sasuke, everything still the same?" Midori asked still snuggled into his firm chest.

" Yes, stay hidden within the tree's a few metres outside the gates and i'll be there at midnight" he replied.

She nodded and mentally sighed, in another time and another place, she had often dreamt that her and Sasuke could be happy together without being bent on vengeance. They would still be part of two clans and wouldn't have lived with a broken childhood.

_Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me__.__  
Nobody else so we can be free__..._

But it was too late now, Midori knew she and Sasuke had too avenge their clans and defeat Itachi, So for now, their feelings for one another would have to wait. Oh yes, she knew he cared for her deeply but she wasn't sure if he knew how much she cared for him... Maybe he had no idea?

Midori just didn't know. It wasn't important now though, tonight was what matter, tonight when they would cut the ties they had made and leave the Hidden Leaf Village behind for good.

----

_All the things she said,_

_Running through my head,_

_Running through my head,_

_All the things she said._

_This is not enough..._

Sasuke packed a bag and stared around at his empty apartment. His eyes fell on the picture of Team 7... Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi.... Dobes. He had to do this!

----

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed__._

As Midori walked through the village, taking a last look around - bag slung across her shoulder- she heard footsteps behind her. Having too much on her mind to feel in a kind mood, she shot around wiping a kunai out, she glared at the figures behind her. It was Ino and another two of Sasuke's fan girls. " Where are you going, Koneko ?" Ino sneered.

" Wouldn't you like to know? Pig" Midori retorted lowering the kunai.

They were no threat.

" Well it looks to me like your going somewhere" one of the girls said

Midori clapped mockingly, " right you are. I'm impressed you figured that much out, have you learned your alphabet as well?"

The girls growled angrily.

Chuckling to herself, Midori turned away from the group and continued on her way now heading toward the gates which led out of the village. She had had more than enough of these idiots.

----

Sasuke was walking through the village taking a last look at what had been his home all his life. He wouldn't miss it. They were only holding him back.

" It's your fault you know, Uchiha" a voice called

He turned around and saw two of Midori's fan boys,-who's names he had never had any interest in knowing- standing close by.

" What is?" he asked gruffly

" It's your fault she never liked any of us, Midori never even speaks to us while your around" one of them shouted

He laughed, " none of you could ever amount, that's the reason she never wasted her time with you losers"

" Amount to what, Uchiha?"

He smirked and answered " me"

Turning around Sasuke began to walk away, he had to go now. They were lowering his IQ by the second. Idiots.

" Where are you going?" they yelled

But the Uchiha ignored them, it was nearly midnight. Midori had a fierce temper and wouldn't thank him much if he kept her waiting too long. One of her many charming qualities.

_They say it's my fault but I want her so much__,__  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain__,__  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame__._

Sasuke wondered what it would be like if their clans had never been murdered, would Itachi still be with them? And what of himself and Midori? He pondered on wether they would be together or not. Not as friends, as more, as everything he long to be with her.

He received a few odd looks as he neared the gates but it didn't matter. Soon Sasuke and Midori would leave Konoha behind forever.

_When they stop and stare - don't worry me__,__  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me__._

----

Midori leant against a tree just outside of the village, awaiting Sasuke's arrival. She was eager to leave, the sooner the better. No time to regret that way. Her heart was pounding in her chest, why wasn't he here yet? Maybe he had backed out...

No, Sasuke was her best friend, he wouldn't do that.

_I can try to pretend, I can try to forget__,__  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head__._

To take her mind off Sasuke, Midori reached into her bag and pulled out her most precious object. A picture of her mother, father and herself before they were massacred. Things were so great back then, she was actually happy and now step on this twisted path that had been set out of her. Her fingers ran down the picture sadly, tears filled her eyes but she shook them away. Midori wouldn't cry, she wouldn't!

----

_All the things she said__,__  
Running through my head__,_

_This is not enough..._

Sasuke was close now to the gates, he could see them metres away. He began to wonder if Midori was there already, maybe she had backed out. No, she wouldn't do that. Not to him.

----

Midori continued to stare at her family picture, it shook in her hands. The Koneko wondered what they would think of her dedicating her life to avenging their deaths... Would they be angry? Or proud?

_Mother looking at me__,__  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind__._

_  
Daddy looking at me__,__  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?_

----

He had done it! He had walked out of the gates but then .... A figure stepped out.

" Midori?" he called

But it wasn't Midori, it was Sakura.

" It's the middle of the night. What are you hanging around out here for?" he quipped

She stared at him for a long moment before saying sadly, " this is the only road out of the village..."

He began to walk past his team mate, he muttered " you should go to bed"

As Sasuke was walking away... Sakura cried " why, Sasuke? Why wont you ever tell me anything? Why is it always silence or Midori with you? You've never shared a single thing with-"

" Why should I have to tell _you_ anything_?_" Sasuke snapped.

He couldn't see her but tears fell down Sakura's face, he felt her stare on him as he stopped and hissed " just keep your nose out of my business. It's none of your concern"

----

Midori had long since put the photograph away and grown bored. Sasuke had some serious explaining to do. He knew how she hated being made to wait, and tonight of all nights?!

Suddenly she heard footsteps... He was here!

The footsteps stopped, slowly she stepped out from behind the tree and saw Sakura speaking to Sasuke, she was crying. What was going on?

Sneaking up close enough so she could hear, Midori kept silent.

Sakura began to speak again, " I know you hate me, even in the beginning you could never stand me, remember?, "

" back when we were made Genin and assigned to our three man squads? We were alone together for the first time, right here on this very spot. You got so mad at me that day..."

Midori looked at Sasuke, he was glaring at the ground as he said " I don't remember that"

" Yeah sure, it was so long ago right? But still it was the start of you and me and Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. We started going on missions, it was rough back then, everyday was a challenge. But more than anything... It was so much fun."

She frowned, it must be so hard for Sasuke, they both had been hoping to get away with out anyone noticing and stupid Sakura wasn't helping.

" Midori, you can come out" Sasuke called

She chuckled quietly and stepped out. Sasuke looked up at her walking over as did the tearful Sakura.

" Are you ok, Sasuke? We have to go soon" Midori asked gently,

He nodded in reply.

Sakura sighed, figuring she would show up eventually.

" I know about your clan Sasuke..." she went on.

Midori looked over at Sakura and felt Sasuke tense up beside her as she did at the memory. Midori reached out and took his hand softly, he gripped it tightly.

", I do. But seeking revenge with Midori, wont bring anyone happiness, nobody at all" Sakura spoke.

" Not you and not me" she said in defeat.

" You have no idea what it's like, you have never lost anyone you loved. That night Sasuke and I lost everything, all we have is each other. All you know is happiness! So don't speak like you know ANYTHING about what myself and him have been through" Midori shouted at Sakura who gasped in shock at her sudden outburst.

" I knew it" Sasuke mumbled,

" huh? " Sakura looked at him.

" Were not the same as you. Midori and me are travelling a path, the rest of you cant follow. The know the four of us have worked together and for a while I thought I could take that road instead, a road were Midori and I might have been...together but in the end, we decided on revenge. That's always been my reason for living, I'll never be like you and Naruto" Sasuke told her.

Midori's eyes widened, he did feel the same! A small smile played on her lips and she held his hand tighter, breathing the words " we are together now Sasuke on this path we have chosen, for now that is enough for us, right?"

He nodded still refusing to turn and look at Sakura, who was crying more forcefully now.

She cried " don't do this Sasuke! You don't have to be alone, you told me that day how painful a thing called solitude can be. I understand that now, I have a family and friends but if you were gone Sasuke, it would be the same thing for me...as being all alone"

Midori looked into Sasuke's eyes and saw all of his memories flooding back to him but she knew he wouldn't change his path not now.

" This is a new beginning, each of us has a new path lying before us. Mine is with Midori" he said giving Midori's hand a gently squeeze.

" Sasuke... I'm so in love with you, I cant even stand it! If you would only be with me and not her! I promise, i'd never let you regret it. Every day would be a joy, I could give you happiness, I'd do anything for you, Sasuke! I'm begging you, please, don't walk away with Midori,"

Midori clenched her fists, Sakura had absolutely no idea what she was saying. She was wrong, Sasuke had a path which was on the same as Midori's. Sakura couldn't make him happy because...only she could. They were bound together, this was their journey to take. Not hers!

", I'll even help get your revenge! I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen, I swear. So stay here...with me. And if you cant, take me with you Sasuke!" Sakura pleaded now balling her eyes out.

Suddenly Midori felt a wave of sympathy for Sakura, she would do anything for the Uchiha... Just as she would. But it was too late for them both now, Sasuke turned around and smirked, " You haven't changed... Your still annoying"

He began to walked away pulling on Midori's hand who followed silently staring at the floor. She had to tell him, he had to know. If he truly wanted to avenge their clans and be with her, he must have no doubts and to do that Sasuke had to know... Midori loved him.

----

Sakura had no idea at all...

After everything she said, all the memories she had brought back in Sasuke's mind none of it mattered. He had to do this... With Midori. Get stronger, become wiser and show his best friend... That he loved her. Not Sakura. Midori.

Sasuke new now that he would indeed miss Naruto, they had formed a strange friendship through their once hate and rivalry and a small part of him would miss the others...even Sakura. But no amount of loving words or tears could change anything...not his mind... Or his heart.

_All the things she said, all the things she said._

_Running through my head,_

_All the things she said,_

_This is not enough...._

_All the things she said._

He loved Midori and that was that and tonight he had to tell her.

----

Sakura gasped at what he said and Midori watched as she shouted tearerly " don't leave me!,"

She began to run to them, tears falling behind her, Midori gripped Sasuke's hand, fearfully he would change his mind. " Don't worry Midori...I wont" he whispered smirking lightly.

" if you go, i'll scream and-"

But Sasuke had already appeared behind her, he smirked and said " Sakura...thank you for everything" and then he knocked her out.

" Sasuke..." she breathed before falling to the floor out cold.

----

Midori watched as he picked his ex teammate up and placed her on a nearby bench, " forgive us, Sakura" she whispered sadly.

Sasuke walked up to Midori, he nodded to her " lets go..."

They turned their backs on the Village Hidden In The Leaves and set off together leaving behind Sakura and a trail of memories.

Sadness filled both of their hearts but as long as the two best friends were together on their journey for revenge, nothing else mattered.

Darkness was all around them as they walked in silence side by side, un-touching. Midori stared at the ground gripping her bag tightly, she wanted to cry so hard for everything, for her family, for Sasuke, for Sakura and for herself. But she wouldn't. And neither would he. Orochimaru would make them stronger and they would be finally able to kill Itachi. They were getting closer to their revenge with every step they took away from the village.

" Sasuke...?"

" what?"

Midori gulped, " there is something I have to tell you"

" me too"

" Your first then" she said

Sasuke sighed and went on " fine then. You want to hear it?"

" Yes..."

He stopped walking and turned to her, " Sakura was wrong. I have been happy and will be happier very soon. I'm not alone because you are here and were together. I am in love with you Midori, you've always been my best friend and once this is all over, I want more"

She stared wide eyed at her best friend for a moment, before smiling on of her rare smiles to which Sasuke returned, his was an even rarer but far more beautiful smile. " I am in love with you too and i have always wanted so much more for us... Than this"

Sasuke reached out and grabbed her hand,he leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

" Sasuke, do we have to wait until this is over? I've waited so long already" she asked quietly

" As have I... Lets see, " Sasuke smirked before placing his lips against hers.

She returned the kiss, putting her free hand behind her neck pulling him closer. His other hand entwined in her dark locks of hair. His tongue slid into her mouth and danced with hers in a passionate kiss. They both sighed together finally releasing their pent up feelings.

Moments later, the two pulled away.

" There is your answer, Koneko" Sasuke told her.

She smirked and asked " where to, Uchiha?"

" Orochimaru..."

_All the things she said..._

THE END


End file.
